


[Podfic] The King and I

by Sevanadium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, One moment of child abuse (it's a slap), Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: The story starts with America as a young child and ends with him becoming independant of Arthur and encompasses the way their relationship changes.





	[Podfic] The King and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King and I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349029) by Occhiolism. 



[Mediafire Link - MP3, 30MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ewrp6148av31xrj/The_King_and_I_-_Occhiolism_%28Proper_Version%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Comments and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> Have an awesome day!!  
> Sev


End file.
